


at the yogurt shop

by ohyodubs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: inspired by taylor swift's song "invisible string"
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	at the yogurt shop

-

the shop was filled with old ladies lining up for their daily dose of yogurt, kids telling their parents what toppings they want and students making loud chatters from different tables. it was all good for dahyun. she didn't mind the noise and ruckus at all. she needed the money anyway and her shift would be ending pretty soon. she had to get out of there by lunch time to attend her afternoon classes. dahyun opted to just wait it out and continue taking the orders from these yogurt crazed individuals.

mina just finished her 2nd period. she had to go to this yogurt shop her groupmates from another class told her to meet up at. mina has nothing against yogurt, she just doesn't prefer it. ice cream is like totally better for her. she'll just order something on the menu that isn't that much related to yogurt.

it was almost lunch time when mina was a few blocks away from the meeting place. each step she takes, she thinks about ideas for the project. mina didn't mind people, but she just wanted to go back to her apartment to play games and hang out with her dog, ray. mentally she checks if she has everything that she needs. 

the clock showed that it was 11:59 am. dahyun, who was staring at her watch, got up from resting her elbow on the counter and went to the staff room. her co-worker would arrive anytime now to replace her. with the teal polo shirt on, she goes to the bathroom with a better-looking set of clothes to change into that you see on a college student.

while dahyun was changing, she heard the staff door open and close indicating that her co-worker was here. she finished up with fixing a few strands of her hair then she went out.

"i hate this teal shirt so much" 

the pale girl laughed at her friend's remark.

"it's not that bad chae"

chaeyoung looks at dahyun with a face full of disgust. it makes dahyun laugh more. she continues to talk to the other girl.

"and if you have a problem, we can tell jeong you know"

"she'd kill me if i said anything about this. she loves this shirt and she scares me sometimes"

dahyun mentally agreed. their branch manager, jeongyeon, is a little scary at times.

"i gotta go cub, bye"

dahyun was walking towards the front door as she hears chaeyoung bid her goodbye as well.

mina was in front of the shop. after mentally checking for maybe the 3rd time, she thinks she's all set. the girl was near the entrance when she remembered. her laptop. she doesn't have her laptop.

"damn it" mina muttered to herself.

she goes to the other direction where her apartment is located. it wasn't that far from university and this yogurt shop was just a few blocks away. she takes out her phone and texts her groupmates that she'll be running a bit late.

the other girl that was on the other side of the entrance goes out. dahyun proceeds to go to the path to university. she hums a song on the way.

~isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?~

mina thought to herself that this might just be the best day ever. she had no classes, no ballet practices and no responsibilities. she could just relax and stay in with ray. her sweet baby, her nintendo switch, was just waiting for her to turn it on. mina was smiling like a madman knowing she finally has a day to herself. nothing could ruin it, nothing at all.

then she hears a knock on her door. 

"fuck" mina whispered to no one in particular.

maybe if she keeps quite the presence interrupting her sweet peace would go away thinking she wasn't home. so, she tiptoes to her room. her plan will be successful if she reaches her bedroom. but maybe she isn't so fortunate 'cause her sweet child, ray, decides to bark at the door.

"mina we know you're in there" momo says from outside the apartment.

"yeah, you leave ray with jihyo when you're out" sana adds while banging on the door.

mina wants to hide and maybe ignore her friends. they can't get to her since the door is locked. 

"you can't ignore us" the girl hates how her friends know her so well.

"we'll just get a spare key from jihyo at the end of the hall" curse herself for leaving jihyo a key in case of emergencies.

mina, knowing there is no way out of this situation, opens to door to two devils grinning at her mischievously. 

"what the hell are you two doing here?"

"you owe us a treat remember?" momo raises her eyebrows up and down. 

the ballet dancer mentally scolds herself for promising them payback for helping her carry her new gaming equipment.

"and we want yogurt" sana joins in on the fun and wiggles her eyebrows too.

mina knows that there's no way to win this one.

"stop the eyebrow movements and let's go"

the two girls cheer in joy and jump in happiness.

the youngest gets her wallet, puts a leash on ray and walks out with two grown women giggling like children behind her. 

dahyun had morning classes so she has an afternoon shift at the shop. she was walking while texting chaeyoung and jeongyeon in their group chat that she was on the way. as she reads chaeyoung's "hurry up, jeong is asking me to clean the top shelf and i need you to carry me on your shoulders" text, she arrives in front of the shop. dahyun being her goofy self, decided to go around the shop and through the backdoor just so chaeyoung can suffer more scolding from their manager.

"i saw you at the front but you still went through the back" chaeyoung gives her a glare that isn't as intimidating as the girl would like.

"needed the few steps" dahyun grins at her friend.

"i hate you kim"

"love you too son"

dahyun opens her locker and shoves her things in and takes out their signature uniform. she goes to the bathroom to change then heads out to help chaeyoung with whatever it was their manager asked.

momo was busy playing with ray while they were walking towards the yogurt shop. sana was squealing 'cause the dog was sniffing her feet. mina was thinking about what bad she had done in her past life for her perfect day to get sabotaged.

the trio reached their destination and entered. the interior was a soft peach color. the counter was pink as well as the other decorations and supplies. mina admits that the shop looked really nice, but she was put off by the fact that the employees were wearing teal. it didn't really match the rest of the place.

as jeongyeon was calling the two girls fixing the storage room, dahyun's phone rang. 

"you can get that dubs and i'll go help jeong" chaeyoung gives her an assuring smile and nod before exiting the room.

dahyun takes her phone out of her back pocket and sees her music teacher's name on the screen. she answers the phone knowing that it must be important.

mina goes to the counter and orders yogurt for her friends and a latte for herself. she sees that there were also dog treats displayed at the counter. looks like the owners are dog lovers too. she orders some for ray.

the ballet dancer then goes to their table and chats with her friends as they wait for their orders.

dahyun ends the call. turns out her music teacher needed someone to play the piano for a ballet class next week, she agreed since this would give her extra credits. the downside was that she was asked to go to the university now. 

the pianist gets her stuff from her locker and changes. she heads to the front to tell jeongyeon about her sudden job at school.

"hey, dahyun serve these to those girls the- why are you not in your uniform?" jeongyeon halts the tray she was going to pass to the girl.

"i was called back at school by one of my professors and they asked me to go now" dahyun was a bit hesitant while talking. she didn't want to burden anyone.

"that's okay dubs, school comes first and you can just make it up some other time" the manager gives her employee a reassuring smile.

"thanks a lot jeong, i owe you one now bye"

dahyun rushes out through the front door this time while hearing her co-workers bid her bye.

mina, sana and momo then receive their orders served by chaeyoung.

~isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?~

dahyun paces around the room. she was there to rehearse with the dancers. there was no official event, just a ballet class practice. she didn't really listen to her music teacher talking to the dance instructor, but she heard something like making the dancers connect with the music and with the accompanist. she was pacing around because she was nervous. dahyun hasn't played recently so she didn't know what to expect.

mina was not having a good day. she woke up a little later than she wanted to. she found ray chewing her ballet shoes when she brought him food. her precious nintendo switch wasn't working properly. lastly, it turns out that she forgot to do the grocery shopping, so she had nothing in her cabinets. mina just wasn't really having the best day.

today, mina had to go to the dance studio for her weekly ballet class even if she wasn't in the best mood. she took a shower and decided to just get food on the go. she locks up and takes ray with her to bring to jihyo's apartment down the hall.

dahyun, who was still nervous as heck, goes to the convenience store near the studio to get some chocolate. chocolate always makes her feel better. she was already inside the store looking for her favorite treat when she heard the door ding. just another customer, i guess.

mina went inside the convenience store near the dance studio for a quick breakfast and snack. looking at the aisles, she finds the label of meals next to the sweets section. she heads there and checks which meal would satisfy her empty tummy. 

the pale girl was still busy choosing between a choco pie or a chocolate bar. at the end, she came to the decision of getting her all time favorite. the classic choco pie. she made her way to the counter to pay.

the ballet dancer stared at the box questioning the contents. the description said that it had steamed salmon with a side of greens. she shrugged and just took the box with her. now it was time to get a drink.

dahyun was in line to pay her snack. she was humming the song she was asked to play later for the class. she couldn't wait to eat this choco pie to relieve her stress. now that she thinks of eating it, she realized she didn’t have anything to wash it down with. she heads to the drinks aisle to get her beloved chocolate milk.

mina was now questioning herself whether to get carrot juice or tomato juice. she did want something sweet so maybe she would get neither of those. seeing the chocolate milk down the other side of the large open fridge, she is sure what to get. so, she reaches for the milk drink.

now there were two hands grabbing the same carton of chocolate milk.

dahyun looked at the hand under hers. she was shocked that out of all the chocolate milks, the other person would get the same one she was reaching for. she was ready to fight for this carton 'cause it had her favorite tofu character on it. she looked at the owner of the hand to see a pretty woman.

mina was surprised that a hand laid on top of hers. she looked at the owner immediately. it was a girl. a really pretty girl. the girl was still staring at their hands. mina couldn't stop the blush creeping up to her cheeks. she reddens even more when the girl finally looked at her.

"aren't you gonna take your hand off now?" mina said shyly.

"o-oh yes, the hand uhm, the hand" dahyun spoke but not retracting due to being distracted by this woman in front of her. 

realizing what she said, dahyun took her hand off immediately. 

"i-i'm sorry i didn't mean to disturb or scare you" the pianist was now looking at the floor due to embarrassment.

"it's okay" the ballet dancer was internally scolding herself for replying in a tiny voice.

"i just wanted the chocolate milk"

"i did too"

mina looked at the girl who was pouting now. damn it. this is so gay. she is so freaking cute.

"you can have it then"

dahyun offered the drink. it's okay. if the pretty lady wants this specific carton, she can have it. if the said pretty lady also wants anything else in the world, she can have it.

"no no, you can have it while i can take the one next to it"

mina gets the next carton. she glances back at the other girl and sees her smile from ear to ear.

"thank you so much"

"oh, it's nothing"

an awkward silence soon follows this exchange. just two very gay women in front of each other nearing their individual combustions.

dahyun thinks that she should introduce herself. she should take this chance. she breathes in then sighs. you can do this kim.

"i'm kim dahyun"

mina sees a hand extended to her. she reaches for it and shakes it. fuck. her hands are soft too.

"i'm myoui mina nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too"

this time there was no retraction of hands. they stood there with their hands still together. two girls in front of the beverage aisle at a convenience store. they could've met at the yogurt shop but no, they met here. 

all the small events where they could've found each other has led to this. out of all the small coincidences they shared, the carton of chocolate milk got them to finally see each other. an unexpected moment has made them realize that there was an invisible string, leaving clues and small instances, tying them together.

-


End file.
